Schooltrips Volume 2
by jojoangel01
Summary: Kaito and Aokos class decide to go on a schooltrip to the mountains.Kaito teases,Aoko is scared cause of her lacking ski skills,the whole class goes crazy with all the rumours.But the truth is often sweeter than any rumour!Way so!


**School trips Volume 2**

_by jojo_

**_"Rumours"_**

* * *

Dedicated to all those who bother writing sweet reviews to me!! THANK YOU!!

* * *

"Dear students. Please sit down and be quiet. Everythingss ready and we will leave Tokyo in about three minutes. Like already said, well reach our destination for this years school strip in about six hours. The weather is supposed to be great for skiong and after we arrive well still have a few hours time to ski. I know its really early, so you might as well get some sleep instead of demolishing the bus. Lets all together hope for a nice trip."

Some tired students murmured in approval, some just clapped their hands weakly for a few seconds. Others ignored the teacher, being already on their way to dream land.

The bus took off with the mountains as their destination. The class had agreed their last school trip together before graduating should take place in the ski resort they had been two years ago, where the legendary ski contest had taken place. They had liked it that much that nobody had had something against it.

A girl sat silently somewhere in the back part of the bus, looking out of the window. She watched the landscape pass by but did not really notice it since she was too sunk in her own thoughts. She had been worried the moment the class had suggested for them to go on another mountain trip considering how great their last one had been. Not that she was not on their side or had another opinion of that time. In the contrary.

Aoko Nakamori had her own, little but very special memories wedded to this trip. In fact, she would never want to miss them anymore. It had been one of those rare times, her usually unnerving childhood friend had shown her some kind of affection.

It held a whole bunch of irony, that the reason that certain incident could take place then, was the same reason she was afraid now.

She was terrible at skiing!

And she had really tried! She had even practiced in her vacations but it did not help. Back then, she and Kaito had only won that contest, because of his magnificent skiing skills! He had taken her in his arms, after dressing her in a beautiful dress, and had basically won the contest himself.

A loud snort tore her back to reality. She turned her head to the right and her gaze fell upon a boy, fast asleep, sitting in the seat next to her. Her annoyed features faded as she saw the position he was in. His legs were spread and stretched away from his body in different directions, while his right arm hung over the arm of the chair and was brushing the ground; his other being trapped underneath him. His head was lulling on the right, mouth open and here and there a snort or some noise sounding almost equal could be heard. She had to grin. He really did look cute when he was asleep, this magician jerk that annoyed her all the time.

Again she thought back and could still remember her heart beating like crazy against her chest at his touch while swooping her up in his arms and riding down the hill with her!

Not that she would ever admit it to anybody, especially not him, but... she really liked him. Sure, he was a jerk most of the time, calling her names and insulting her, making her blood boil until she would burst and hit or chase him with her mob, but he was very dependable. Whenever you really needed him he was there, and he could actually be caring, sometimes, when he wanted and funny and good to talk to. His skills concerning magic were more than amazing and in some very rare moments his mere sight could take her breath away. He could really be... sweet.

"Hey Aoko, what cha starin like that at Kaito for?"

A voice right from behind her brought Aoko from the land she had wandered to, back to reality and in the bus again. Hakuba, who was sitting behind her and Kaito was looking at her.

"If my detective skills are not failing me, and they almost never do, Id say your look was almost loving and you grinned at him!"

"Yeah Aoko, our great detective is right! Since when are you looking at your husband like that?" Yumi asked her from the spot next to Hakuba, giggling.

"W- WHAT??? NO! I DONT!! NEVER! You got it all wrong!! Why would I ever look at that pervert that way?? I was just grinning coz he had such a stupid face while sleeping!" Aoko replied hotly, her cheeks more than red.

"Yeah right! TS, **you** got some nerve calling **me** pervert!"

"Wh- ?" she looked back to her right to find Kaito looking amused at her. She blushed even more.

"I TOLD you stupid, I was just-"

"You can tell me what you want, but its just like our big head deducted. You are the pervert one and you always want to make people believe that I was it!! Thats such a naughty girl!"

"YOU JERK! Who the hell do you think you are??"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN???" he screamed back.

"OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!!"

"WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU ARE PERVERTED! THERE WAS NO NEED FOR ANOTHER DEMONSTRATION." 

She had her eyes closed in concentration. By now Aokos fists were trembling with anger as she tried to control it. But, as usual, she never seemed capable of winning this one battle with herself. And sure enough, our magnificent magician found himself head first kissing the floor, aching and burning cheek pressed to the old carpet the buss floor was covered with. A few grunts were uttered, barely audible, legs up in the air in a very strange angle, sometimes twitching a little.

Slowly, almost carefully, the heads of Hakuba and Yumi reappeared. As soon as they had seen the glow of anger surrounding the Nakamori girl, both had ducked as soon as possible, hitting their heads against each other in the progress.

Aoko folded her hands in front of her chest, her anger did not let her realize the funny position her childhood friend was in at the moment. She turned her gaze away from his corpse that was still twitching on the ground, and turned in her seat, looking outside again, fully intending to ignore him for the remaining durance of their drive.

'Did I say he was sweet? Well, scratch that! Coz he is NOT! So absolutely NOT! N- O- T!!!'

Yumi sighed and shook her head while Hakuba grinned at the patheticly twitching and groaning Kaito. Both soon sat down again, one wondering how long it would take them to finally realize their feelings for each other, the other perfectly content and happy with the situation itself.

---

The students arrived a few hours later after an uneventful ride and were sitting in their hut, drinking hot tea. Uneventful, right, if you did sleep through it and did not hear anything of the fight between Kaito and Aoko that is. But of course, such nice things were the first to spread. Thats why the eighteen year old daughter of Inspector Nakamori, was to be found in some corner with her cup of tea, trying to hide from her class mates.

Is it necessary to mention it was useless? Because, it really was. They had spotted her and came running to her, bombarding her with hundreds of questions.

"It it true, Aoko- chan?? You really go steady with Kaito??"

"Did you really say you love him??"

"You really KISSED him???"

"Why did you never tell us!!"

"Is it true that you were staring at him, confessing your feelings to him?"

Aoko was more and more disappearing in her seat, her scarf gliding over her face to cover her red cheeks. The girls giggled and sat down on the table, looking at her in anticipation, keeping their mouths shut for once to listen to her explaination. Aoko sighed and rose a little.

"NO, it is not true. Are you all insane??? Nothing happened! He just insulted me and I hit him!"

Immediately, the murmurs arose again.

"What?? Again???"

"Oh Aoko!"

"Geez!"

"Well, it has been a while since you last beat him up!"

"And I thought it was getting romantic! OH man!!"

"Oh I am going to kill Hiroshi for the 'burning hot news' he gave me!" said a girl and stood up, walking over to the table were most of the boys were gathered. You could see one of them standing up and running away at her approaching sight.

Aoko and the others were giggling. It was long obvious to them, that Kisumi was in love with Hiroshi and the other way around, but they would keep chasing each other. The guys table started laughing as well, as pleas for mercy could be heard from Hiroshi.

Kaito stole a gaze at Aoko, meaning to look away immediately again but found himself uncapable to do so. The way her face lit up when she was laughing, even smiling, her eyes closed in a content way and the sound of her giggle which he could clearly make out through the laughers of all the girls around her, made his heart flip and his heartbeat increase in speed.

Oh the things she could do to him with only one smile... one giggle.... He shuddered. Amazing.

Unconsciously he wondered if she was still mad at him, for she had not spoken one word to him after descending from the bus. He admit, he liked to see her angry. Her temper was an amazing thing that made her look even more wild and beautiful, but he did not like the thought of her being mad at him for long. Actually she never could stay mad at him, he knew it.

'She has a too good heart.' His heart told him, making him grin slightly.

'Or maybe I am just irresistible!' his ego answered.

'Oh shut up!' heart shoot back.

Suddenly, Aokos eyes wandered and rested upon his own. He grinned at her, and to his immense pleasure she gifted him with a slight grin before turning her head away again.

Kaitos grin widened as he observed her rosy cheeks. If ever, she got even more beautiful to him.

"Yo man, do you need any help drooling over your wife?"

"Yeah, coz we could help you, you know!"

Kaito turned his head in shock, looking at his two friends leaning over his shoulders, looking in the same direction as he had only one second ago.

"Wh- dont be stupid!!" Kaito tried to save himself but then Hakuba appeared.

"Oi, Kuroba, is it true you want to make out with Aoko??"

"NANI????"

"Kaito, you want WHAT??"

"You sly dog!"

All the guys around him started paying attention and turned to listen to this new sensation! Kaito was blushing badly as he tried to avoid their stupid questions. Seeing it did not help for the guys had gathered even closer around him and actually some on top of him, he almost screamed out.

"Would you just get OFF me??? Why the hell would I want to do ANYTHING with her??? Shes half male and SO uncute and always hits me and got no figure and...." he stopped because some guys moved off him, giving him his desperately missed air back. Kaito took a deep breath. The guys seemed satisfied with his answer.

He was glad they were spreading again and sitting on their OWN seats and not on HIM. Suddenly a thought stuck in his mind. He turned his head and could catch the look in Aokos face before she turned her head away.

His heart sank. He could tell from the look in her eyes she had heard his stupid insults. Mentally, he hit himself. Why would he always be so stupid? Why would he always insult her and hurt her?

'All I can say is that I panicked. But then, I always panic! I am so stupid. Oh Aoko...'

"Oh, poor, poor KID. Its so easy to deal with all the police and Inspector Nakamori chasing you, but you cant seem to be able to cope with his own daughter. Maybe he should take her along one time. Maybe he will be able to catch you then!"

Kaito turned his head and was greeted with a sweet smile that made his spine tingle, cold.

"What do you want, Akako? And did I not tell you I am **not** KID??"

She seemed to ignore his last statement as she sat down on the table in front of him, all the while smiling sweetly at him. His stomach twitched and he wished he could get away.

"What I want? Oh nothing my dear. I only came to warn you. You are going to get wet today, so you should take care. Why wont you come with me, so we can both look after you?"

At her sweet smile following her suggestion his insides clenched. He felt sick.

"Ahm.. thanks for the warning but I do think I am capable of taking care of myself alright."

He answered politely, trying to make it clear in his voice he wanted this conversation to end now. But she did not seem to notice.

"Oh you know how great we match on the snow. Remember when-"

To his HUGE relief, the teacher soon arrived and started to talk to them. Everybody went silent, even Akako. Kaito had never been so glad to see a teacher in his whole life.

"So people, everything is settled. We can go in our rooms later, they are not done yet. In the meanwhile, we got fife whole hours free to our own. So I suggest you go outside and have some fun, trying your old and dusty skiers on again." She laughed at her joke.

The students only laughed because of her stupid laughers and stood up slowly, gathering around the teacher and near the exit door.

'Door. Door good. Teacher. Away from Akako. Yes!! Thank you god!'

"For those who do not know it yet, the beginners course is on top of this mountain. There is a lift to lift you up there." She laughed again. The students only looked at each other in pity.

"But I know you wont need that anyway since you all already know how to ski. Please put warm clothes on, I dont want anybody to get sick!" she paused, looking around.

Seeing Aoko and remembering her skills on the snow, Kaito could not help himself but to tease her, again.

"Yo, for some it would be better to put a diving suit on, ne Aoko?? I mean, for those who spend more time IN the snow than actually ON the snow."

Kaito grinned. Everybody else started laughing loudly. Aoko fumed and started shaking in anger.

3. 2. 1.... BAAAMM.

"IECK!!"

Compassionate looks followed our magician to the ground.

"We will meet again in exactly fife hours and ten minutes, right here to get in our rooms. Now go, have fun!"

The students left. Kaito stood up fife minutes later, grunting, holding his aching head in a hand, rubbing it to soothe some of the pain. It still throbbed, literally and you could see the print of a hand glowing on his cheek.

'Gee, sooo violent! Wont she EVER learn to take a joke NORMALLY???'

---

Aoko was sitting alone on the ski lift, looking at the landscape passing by. She was sunk in her thoughts. Her mind wandered off to the trees far away, which seemed to be dressed in a white, shimmering dress made of pure velvet, over the glistering sun even further away, to the hills, also covered in white, to the top of the one she was being lifted on.

She knew on top there must be another hut, some sort of cabin for the almost frozen people up here. She had sneaked away from her friends. She wanted to go on this mountain alone, to practice some of her skiing skills. Actually she had no skills in skiing but well...

She was certain she could practice in peace and would not embarrass herself because none of her class mates would be up there, on the course for the beginners. And certainly not Kaito, the best in their class.

Her blood started boiling at the thought of him.

'How can me make me that angry?? Why cant he stop teasing me? Such an idiot!'

Enraged, she screamed out.

"KAITO, you are such an idiot!!!"

plop

"Yo, what did I do to deserve such a huge compliment?"

Her eyes widened as the magician suddenly appeared out of nowhere and on the free seat next to her. She had stop wondering how he did all that long ago. Which did not mean that it did not amaze her every time over and over again. But she did not let it through this time. She just turned her head away, looking at the other direction.

"TS!"

"Aoko, come on, you cant still be mad at me, can you??"

"And why shouldnt I, baka???" she screamed at him.

"Oh I dont know. Really. I like it when you are mad!"

"What!! You make me mad on purpose!?!?"

"Hehe, yep!"

"WHY YOU-"

Kaito giggled and that irritated Aoko even more than his new form of teasing.

"Why did you do that, you idiot?" she asked, her voice a little more calmed down.

"HAHA! Because..." he leaned in a little closer to her "...because you are so cute when you are mad!" he tipped her nose with a finger gently and grinned at her rosy, irritated face.

"What-?" she looked at him, more than simply confused.

"No wait, I take that back!" he said quickly, looking up and supporting his head with a finger his expression resembles one of somebody who had to think very hard.

"You..." she could not finish her sentence. As much as she was surprised and confused about his words, the more it hurt to hear him take them back. Not that she would ever admit it...

"Yes I think cute it not the right word." He looked then back at her, directly into her eyes, his expression turning serious. "You are beautiful!"

"K- Kaito!?" she murmured, more confused than ever. She panicked a little as he slowly glided closer to her.

"What?"

"You... you..." Aoko felt stupid. She felt so vulnerable and she did not like that at all. She was certain she looked like a fish, with her open mouth, moving but no sound coming out, so she closed it again.

He giggled. That giggle brought her back to her old self.

"Why are you laughing now?? If you came to make fun of m-"

He stopped her with a finger on her lips. She became silent, looking into his eyes.

"I just found it interesting, that you still blush when I call you cute. Or beautiful. I mean, I have told you that now for how long? And you still react so sweet." He giggled and even more as he saw her red cheeks. He could not help himself as he leaned closer to her, kissing her cheek softly. Since already nere, he pulled away so he could whisper in her ear.

"I am sorry I said all those words. You are not perverted, or uncute and your figure is way too hot as I would dare drawing any attention of the guys at it." He heard her giggle and smiled.

She sighed and after her brain managed to send the right impulses to her body again, she slowly wound her arms around his torso, holding him close to her.

"Kaito!" she whispered in his ear, holding him close to her. He smiled as he embraced her in return.

They sat in silence like that for a while, simply holding each other and enjoying as the lift slowly approached the top of the mountain. He was stroking her head and hair gently, causing her to close her eyes in pure bliss, the smile on her face not remaining unnoticed by him.

Too soon, the two had to descend.

"We are there. Come on." He said as he pulled away, rather reluctantly, both missing the warmth of the other immediately.

On top, he hopped off and reached a hand upwards for her to take it. She took it softly and let herself being pulled down slowly, all the while looking at him. He sat her on her feet, staring back into the crystal blue pools she had for eyes. Slowly letting go of her, both held on their skiers and started walking over the slope in silence.

---

"Hey man, have you seen Kaito somewhere?"

"Probably showing off at the 'black course'!"

"Haha, yeah guess so. I bet he is still so fabulous at skiing!"

"Yeah! Oh look, the girls!" Tagaki, another classmate of Kaito grinned meaningful at his friend.

"I know what you are thinking! And hell we will be damned if we dont do it!!"

Aroiki grinned at his friend, then they both ducked, almost synchronicly, and gathered as much snow as they could, forming huge balls. Done, they sneaked over to the chatting girls and started their 'attack'.

"IIIIIIIIEEEEEECCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"OOOOOHHH YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT ONE!!!"

"STOOPPPPP!!!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" two very quick figures were laughing loudly while running for their lives.

---

"So?"

"Huh? So?"

"I mean, are we going to stand here and look at the slope all day?"

"Um.." Aoko blushed, looking a little embarrassed at the other direction. Slightly amused, Kaito continued looking at her, knowing what was bothering her.

"What are you afraid of?" he quietly asked Aoko, leaning a little closer, piercing her with his gaze.

Cheeks coloring rosy at his sweet and caring voice, she looked back at him. Seeing he was not trying to make fun of her but seriously asking, she decided to answer him. Just the moment she opened her mouth, he had already spoken up again.

"Is it because of the skiing?"

"H-how...?" she looked astonished at him.

He closed his eyes and gave her one of those grins that made her insides turn and her skin tickle everywhere. His following words rid her only more into confusion.

"Well, lets go then! The sooner we start the sooner we make a snow princess out of you."

Aoko had had not even time to wonder what he was talking about nor had the chance to ask, for Kaito had already grabbed her hand and had dragged her over to the slope. Positioning the still puzzled Aoko, he stood in front of her. Bending he quickly checked her boots and stood up, satisfied.

"Okay, now all you need to do is to try to stay upright on your feet. Dont get too stiff but try not to sway too much. Dont worry, you wont fall. I am here. Come on, lets try."

He took both her hands in his and looked at her face, waiting for her agreement. Seeing her face slowly lighten up was all encouragement he needed.

Slowly gliding backwards on his skiers, he pulled her carefully a few inches forward, letting her get used to the gliding underneath her feet. A few meters further and no Aoko on the ground surprised her a lot!! This was actually working. It really was! Getting a little bolder, she moved her feet a little more.

Well, she overestimated herself for her knees buckled and she started falling backwards.

"Eiick!!" she closed her eyes, preparing for the fall into coldness.

But nothing happened.

Aoko opened her eyes to find Kaitos face near hers. He had his arms wound tightly around her, preventing her from falling and was grinning down at her.

"Looks like we need a little more practice here!"

She could only nod for she was way too surprised and taken aback from the fact that he was not making fun of her but really tried to help her in a, as she found, very sweet and kind way.

Two hours later, he had trained her so far that he could drive by her side, holding only one of her hands for support as they glided down the hill without her falling anymore.

He was really proud of her learning so fast and she was feeling proud of herself as well. Feeling proud and happy and grateful towards the man next to her who had learned her everything she could now.

Wanting to make him proud as well, she started picking up speed. The surprised Kaito next to her grinned and went along. It actually worked out very well, without somebody getting hurt, and they had almost reached the bottom of the hill as suddenly Aokos legs started quivering. He only had had the chance to grab her around the waist before they both lost balance and fell to the ground, making a few flip flops, landing face first in the snow next to each other.

'Speaking of getting wet. Geez, Akako cursed me, for sure!'

They pulled their heads out of the snow, shaking them in order to shake the snow of, making it go away and looked at each other. They almost immediately burst out laughing, knowing they must look really funny. She was still close to him for he never let go of her. Stopping laughing they looked deeply into each others eyes.

If possible, his acting today had made her only like him more. He had been so sweet and patient with her and the snow on his hair looked really funny and his red cheeks made him look the more adorable and his eyes... his sweet and tender eyes which had made looking at them her favorite hobby.

The snow playing in her long, soft, raven hair that was hanging over her shoulder, her face rosy from the cold and her lips ruby red, slightly parted as she still panted. And she was so close to him. So very close because she had been clinging on to him tightly in her fear before. And she was so sweet. So sweet and delicious and breathtaking it surprised him all over again why she was even bothering with him.

The two childhood friends stood like that, warming each other in their tight embrace, neither wanting to pull away and she soon broke the intense eye contact to place her head on his solid chest. Kaito hugged her to him with his strong arms and pulled himself a little out of the snow, sitting on top of it and leaned against a tree with her on his lap and her head pressed against his chest. She had her hands tightly around him and her eyes had closed sometime of their own.

He was rubbing her back gently in loving patterns, partly to keep her warm and partly because he enjoyed being near her immensely, loving to be able to feel her this close and simply could never get enough of her. Feeling him being so tender to her caused her to rub her face closer to him, a little higher so he was able to rest his chin comfortably on top of her head, holding him closer to herself. Both sighed in contentment and she opened her eyes, looking at the snow covered landscape, deeply sunk in her thoughts.

"Kaito?" she whispered eventually.

"Yes?" he whispered back.

"I..." She did not speak right away, unsure how to put her feelings in words. He did not push her in any way, just listened carefully to hear her voice when uttered again words coming from her soul and stroked her hair softly. "..thank you, Kaito."

He pulled away a little and looked down at her. "Hm??"

She snuggled deeper into his embrace, avoiding his gaze.

"For everything. For teaching me, for being this patient with me, for caring so much... I am really sorry you had no time to ski with the others at your usual pace."

A little taken aback he looked at her before he grinned a little.

"Baka! If I would have wanted to ski with the others, I for sure would not be here right now! Nor would I have bothered with your skiing skills, just so you know." He started his statement with a steady and certain voice. In fact it was so straight she pulled back and looked in his eyes in surprise. Then his gaze softened as he went on.

"As for teaching you... it had been completely my pleasure. Believe me."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. Magically his head and lips were moving closer to hers and both their eyes closed slowly, faces moving closer and closer. Suddenly Kaito screamed lightly in surprise because of something cold, very cold, on his head. Opening his eyes he saw a smiling Aoko with another snow ball in her hand, already standing up. He looked bewildered at her.

"Teaches you to call me baka!" she laughed and was already running away, knowing it would take only a few minutes for him to comprehend the situation.

Blinking a few times, he found back to himself and quickly stood up, running after her while forming a snow ball in his own hands.

"OH if I get my hands on you..!!" he threatened loudly after her, hearing her laugh even harder as she stick her tongue out to him. Inwardly he was very glad his Aoko did not change to a point where he would not be able to recognize her again. He loved that she was unpredictable.

They were chasing each other, throwing snow balls and laughing, playing as they hid and seeked the other in the snow covered landscape. Aoko was hiding behind a tree and carefully looked from behind it to see where Kaito was. But she could see him nowhere.

Suddenly two strong arms had caught her from behind and were encircling her, drawing her closer in his embrace, spinning her around and eventually Kaito fell on his back on the snow with her on top of him. They spun once more, him pinning her down and turned again and again. In the end he had pinned her down with his body, making it impossible for her to move and grinned triumphantly down at her.

"Gottcha!"

Aoko looked up at him, still panting heavy. Calming down, she tried to move one of her hands but his held them down. She looked deep into his eyes and tried once more to move her hand gently out of his grip. She succeeded, because he had let her do so, and moved her hand slowly up to his face, gently brushing the bangs that were sticking to it away and then went to caress his cheek, warming it with her own heat. His gaze softened immediately.

"Yeah, you have!" she whispered hoarsely, moving her hand behind his head to rub his neck lovingly, meaning so much more than just their little game with her words.

Feeling her eyes heavy more and more, she slowly closed them and pushed with the tiniest bit of pressure his face towards hers. He only persisted for a moment and closed his own eyes in return. Soon, he had her lips caught in a loving kiss, taking his breath away just as much as hers. Kaito moved his hand under her head so it would not make direct contact with the cold snow anymore, stroking her hair and scalp in the progress. Both her arms wound slowly around his neck as she pushed herself up and a little closer to him.

They pulled apart again, needing to breath, panting strongly, looking at each other with flushed faces.

"You know," he started after catching his breath, "I think I did a very good job. Turning you into a snow princess I mean." He then leaned his head down to lay it on her chest, hugging her close around her midsection, warming her and making her shiver from the closeness. She had to giggle slightly.

Aoko hugged his head closer to hers, stroking his hair gently, the content smile never leaving her face. In this position they remained for a very long time, basking in each others warmth and affection, him taking care to keep most of his weight off her but leave enough to keep her warm and as much of her as close to him as possible. Eventually, a soft whisper broke the comfortable silence.

"Aoko?"

"Yes?"

He heard her words and paused, thinking of how to express all his feelings for her. How to express everything he was feeling right now and everything she made him feel, in words. He snuggled closer, tightening his grip on her a little, holding her close possessively.

"I love you, Aoko." She heard him whisper.

Shocked her head shot up. She looked down on him still laying on her, waiting for him to move but he did not. He kept clinging on to her as if his life depended on it. Hearing him say those words to her made her body go soft. Everything in her was celebrating, her cheeks flushed, her heartbeat beating twice the speed it had beat before. She shivered lightly and knowing that he was speaking the complete truth made her feel proud and happy and unbelievable... She did not know the word she was looking for, for she was way too overwhelmed with emotions but that was how she felt this exact moment.

Really soon she relaxed a little and continued stroking his hair softly. She shifted a little further down, making his head lose its position on her chest but rose higher, bringing them to the same eye level. She was looking into his eyes now, holding his head in both her hands as she whispered with tears in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Kaito!"

His heart picked up speed at her words. He moved one hand to her cheek, stroking it gently while smiling the brightest smile she had ever seen on his face. He moved his head and kissed her lovingly and passionate on her lips. She wound her arms around him and pulled him as close as she could.

They pulled apart, leaning against each others forehead, looking at each other smiling.

"How long has it been sweetheart?"his tender and low voice asked.

"Us confessing our feelings?"

"Yeah." He still remembered the moment as if it had been only yesterday instead of whole months ago. The moment he had decided he could not go on like this and had decleared his feelings for her. That was the time he had first told her he loved her more than anything on this planet and he still remembered the aching speed of his heart and the amazing feeling that had overtook his body after her responding to his feelings in kind.

"About eight months." She answered with a slight smile. "Actually exactly eight months!"

His grin confused her slightly. Then suddenly he pulled apart a little as to look better at her face and sat back on his knees. Then he reached out to stroke her hair and magically appeared a rose from behind her ear.

'Puff!'

Her face immediately lit up brighter than the fire red evenings sun in the background.

"Kaito!!" she had not been sure if he had forgotten their eight months celebration day of declearing their love, but for sure would never have dared asking him. It had been nagging on her heart a little today. But as sad and unsure she had been, the more happiness flooded her heart now.

"Did you... 'Puff'... really think... 'Puff'... that I... 'Puff'...would forget... 'Puff' ... something... 'Puff'...this important... 'Puff'...to us... 'Puff'...my love?" He ended his little speech with the most loving and soft kiss he had, placed on the lips of the stunned Aoko. He had appeared during his talk another and another ruby red rose out of nowhere and she now had eight beautiful roses in her hand, looking amazed and wonderfilled at her man.

"Oh Kaito!" she threw her arms around him, knocking him off his knees and landing on top of him in the snow, showering his face with kisses. She felt stupid for having thought he would forget.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you...!" she whispered over and over after every placed kiss.

He laughed gently and held her only tighter on top of him, caressing her hair and back. Suddenly her expression changed, turning very serious as she looked deep into his eyes, holding his cheeks in her hands.

"Kaito?" she asked, the serious note in her voice making him worry slightly.

"Yes?" he asked almost concerned. Ten seconds nothing happened and his concern increased until she broke out into a huge smile.

"I love you so much! You cant imagine how much or how much you mean to me!" then she leaned down and kissed him deep and passionate, putting all her emotions in the kiss, feeling his slight smile against her lips before his one hand dug in her hair, holding her tighter, responding to her kiss in kind.

She soon broke apart, panting slightly and beamed down at him.

"Thank you! This really means a lot to me!" she smiled one of her warm smiles, making his insides twitch an turn and warm up. He placed one hand on her cheek, stroking it softly.

"You are welcome. Always. I love you, too. So much, Aoko! You mean the world to me!" lifting his head he could catch her lips in another sweet kiss.

"You know," she started after breaking apart with a smile, "I have something for you, too!!"

She moved off of him, missing his warmth against her already but did not complained, and sat on her knees opposite of him. She opened the top of her suit, pulling out a small flat box, placing it on her palm. He looked at it then at her with a grin. She grinned back and held her hand out for him to take it. He took it gently in his hand, looking at the small red box.

"I made it myself!" she announced proudly, beaming with a funny face at the surprised Kaito. "I hope you like it!!"

He only shook his head and bend forward, murmuring a loving "Thank you," before gifting her with a soft kiss. Deepening the kiss she leaned towards him but suddenly broke apart after hearing her name being called by somebody other than Kaito.

"Aoko??? Where are you?"

"I am beginning to worry!! This are her traces but no sight of Aoko! I hope nothing happened to her!"

"Yeah, me too! Lets look over there!"

The voices were coming nearer and Aoko looked shocked at Kaito, who looked rather annoyed than shocked. He turned his head back to Aoko and gave a deep sigh. Then he moved forward and placed another kiss on her lips, murmuring a "Ill see you later, snow princess!" and with a quiet 'Poff' he had already disappeared, leaving a stunned Aoko behind. And not one second too soon for right after he had left, her friends appeared from behind a tree.

"AOKO! We have been so worried!"

"What have you done here all alone?"

"I..." Aoko was still rather shocked, looking for any trace of Kaito but found none. Her lips were still vibrating and she only hoped her friends would not notice. Good thing it was so cold. Presented her a good excuse for her red cheeks.

"I have been... practicing... but I... I fell down and... yeah, thats it..."

Her friends looked funnily at her but said nothing, helping her up and together they went back to the hut.

---

Meanwhile Kaito looked after them from the top of the tree he was hiding in, grinning at Aokos expression after her friends appeared. Truthfully, he was more than annoyed about her friends appearance at SUCH a point but it was still touching they cared so much for her.

He looked down at his palm, admiring the cute box in it. He carefully opened it to sneak a look inside. His insides immediately warmed up and his face lost any trace of any emotion other than love.

'Oh Aoko!'

---

It was already very late. Her friends had brought Aoko to the hut but too late for dinner. Thank God they had saved her something before going to look for her. Now she was in her bed, not being able to sleep and wide awake.

Aoko sighed. She wished Kaito was here! Oh how she wished him to be here right now!! The few hours they had had in the snow today counted to the most beautiful she had ever experienced in her whole life!

She turned in her bed, facing the door and suddenly her heart stopped beating for a second and she jumped lightly. Kaito was kneeling in front of her bed, looking at her sweetly with a grin.

"Kaito!! What are you doing here??" she whispered, not wanting at all for her friends to wake up. She raised herself on her elbow.

"I could not sleep. And I missed you!" he whispered back, her face immediately turning soft.

"Aw, you are so sweet!" she whispered, giving him a quick kiss. "I missed you too!"

"So I can stay?"

"But.. what if we get caught?"

"Wont happen! Ill be gone before sunrise, I promise!"

Letting her doubts vanish at his confident voice, she nodded at him with a smile.

"Well, are you not going to invite me in your bed? Its going to be difficult to kneel here all night." He told her in a mock hurt voice making her giggle inside.

"Dont know, would kind of serve you right for being this mean to me today in the bus."

Seeing his shocked face, she had to giggle. He looked so adorable! She glided away from him and closer to the wall, making space for her man. Then she held one end of the blanket up, beckoning for him to come inside. With a grin he complied her invitation and snuggled under her cover. A second later he had her already gathered in his arms comfortably. Both sighed contently and he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you for the gift, Aoko- chan! It is the sweetest thing I possess now!" he hugged her closer. "Aside you, of course!" he added matter of factly.

She giggled and snuggled closer in his arms.

"You really liked it?"

"Of course! What a question! How did you come up with it?" he asked her.

"Well, I wanted something special and something not everybody has. And I wanted to make it myself. I found this book about sweets and then this chapter about gingerbread. Instead of chocolate that can melt quickly, I invented a creation with chocolate- gingerbread and cinnamon and vanilla. It smelt wonderful."

"It really does!" he added, inwardly smiling brightly.

"So it was just the perfect thing for you. The heart shape reminds..." she stopped, blushing and not sure how to continue. Maybe he would think her a fool?

"...on our love?" he whispered into the silence, feeling her squirming stop.

Aokos red cheeks must be beet red, for sure! How could he... Then she smiled.

'Oh Kaito!' she thought with eyes closed in bliss. She nodded, clinging tighter to him for a second, feeling him respond to the hug.

"And the words?"he ased her with a slight one corver grin.

She blushed and turned to look at his face with a smile.

"Just the way I feel about you!" she answered, still smiling. He grinned and leaned down, giving her a neverending sweet and loving kiss. When he pulled back, he looked at her moon- lit features.

"You know, I can only think of one way to respond to that! I mean, one sentence to response to the one on the special heart!"

"And that would be?" she asked curiously.

"So did you, my love. So did you, a long time ago." He utter the words quietly, repeating his thoughts, appearing another, beautiful rose, this time white, the color of innocence, and caressed gently her rosy cheeks with it.

She felt emotions overtake her. Everything was so strong she could not hold the tears back.

"Oh Kaito!" She clung to him tighter, hugging him and burying her head in his chest. He only smiled and held her to him, never wanting to let go. Nothing on earth could ever take her away from him. And nothing ever would.

He bend down and whispered into her ear how much he loved her. She pulled back with a smile, feeling him clean her tears away with a gentle brush of his hand, and responded in kind, letting him know her own feelings that were burning passionately inside of her. The lovers kissed and spend the night together, cuddling, kissing, touching, enjoying each others closeness like nothing else.

Nothing else could let them sleep the deep and absolute content sleep they slept right now, in each others arm, the heart shaped proof of their love trapped between them. The present Aoko had given him was placed carefully in Kaitos chestpocket, as sweet and delicious as their love, it was, and just as meaningful to them. The words: "For the one who stole my heart," that were written by her with love and vanilla and cinnamon meant a lot more to him than she could ever imagine.

A few more sentences had passed between the lovers this night, Kaito feeling the need to give utterance to them.

"Did I really _stole_ your heart?" he asked, worry was swinging in his voice. Although he was a thief, he had never meant to _steal_ the most precious treasure in the world. He wanted it, no question, but not this way. He knew it was stupid thinking about it like that, but he could not help it. It was just a matter of definition to him.

Aoko looked surprised in his eyes, seeing it was a serious matter to him. She smiled warmly at him, cupping his cheek and whispered the heart shooting words he so desperately needed to hear.

"You could not steal my heart, my love, because you already possess it for as long as I can think. And back then, I have given it to you voluntarily. It belongs to you and nobody else and that is never going to change."

She then sealed her words and her promise with a kiss, almost feeling his heart sigh.

Then they fell asleep.

---

The next morning, Aoko woke up with a start at a loud scream. Immediately she remembered Kaito and panic ruled her heart and body. She turned in shock to find a classmate that was sleeping in the same room stand on the bed.

"A mouse, a mouse!! HELP!!" She screamed, truly shocked by the little creature.

Aoko looked around to find she was alone in the bed. Half relieved, half disappointed about Kaitos disappearance, she stood up and helped her friend with her little, furry problem. They decided to lay down again, having another half an hour before breakfast. The bed felt oddly cold to Aoko this morning and she wondered if the nights events had only been a dream. Her heart clenched all of a sudden. What if everything really...

Just at this moment, she took notice of the white rose that was on her pillow. Her heart and body relaxed and she looked at it enchanted with a warm smile. She reached out felt the velvet texture, smelling its intoxicating scent, breathing it in deeply.

"Good morning children!" A voice burst inside, opening the door with a loud noise. "Wake up, wake up! Its a great day! Breakfast will be done in a minute! Come on, come on!" the teachers voice disappeared again but could be heard from the room next door, chanting the same words in her loud voice.

The girls in Aokos room all groaned, hiding under the blanket again but Aoko was laying in bed, awake, with a beautiful smile and expression on her face, admiring the rose in her hand.

What a wonderful morning, indeed.

The end

* * *

And here it is,finally!! I hope you enjoyed it!!Tell me please!!! Kaito and Aoko, kawaiiiii!! Schooltrips Volume 3 will be on soon, with Shinichi and Ran!!!What would you guys say about Volume 4 and 5? Like Sonoko/Makoto and Takagi/Sato?Hehehehe


End file.
